The Price of Doing Business
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Rockhopper's Haven This cavernous chamber in the natural rock of the Ungstir planetoid appears to be some kind of converted mining operation facility, with large, rusty ore grinders, separation platforms and storage silos arrayed throughout. Automated ore-hauling bots - still functional despite age - whir and clunk overhead, following tracks set into the ceiling that weave around the antiquated mining equipment. Metal-seated stools border a semicircular bar counter which is about one hundred feet long from end to end. The bartender is usually clad in mining gear - complete with hardhat and overalls - and it doesn't always appear to be just for purposes of keeping in theme. The Rockhopper's Haven has a reputation as a rough spot among rough spots, with fisticuffs and gunfights erupting on a fairly regular basis - thus keeping the civilian constabulary on their toes (when they aren't actually involved in the fights themselves). Vampire is perched on his hoverchair near the bar, sipping whiskey from a shot glass. The whiskey bottle itself is on the hood of the hoverchair. Dominique is seated in a booth, drinking what appears to be tar. Corriz arrives from City Commons . Corriz has arrived. Volarn sits at the bar beside Dominique drinking some clear, odorless liquid and drawing occasional glares from the Bartender. Corriz steps into the tavern and, with antennae flicking about, heads for the bar his clawed feet clicking against the floor. Vampire sweeps his rather predatory gaze - made even more so by the barbed wire tattoo that encircles his head - around to take in the other patrons. His hairless brows quirk upward when he sets his eyes on Volarn. His lips purse. He then notices Dominique and makes a tsk-tsk noise. "My, look at what the ore hauler dragged in." Dominique glances up, and shoots Vampire a very chill glance, and continues sipping her rather black drink. Vampire winks at Dominique. "Awww, diddums Vampy wuggums upsettums?" He makes a kissy face, then laughs outrageously and goes back to sipping his whiskey. Corriz casts a curious glance towards Vampire as he takes a seat at one end of the bar, but quickly turns his attention to the barkeep and ordering a drink. Volarn gives Vampire a momentary glance before taking a large drink from the clear liqiud (known on many worlds as water). He turns his attention back to Vampire. Vampire finishes his glass of whiskey, sets it on the hood of the hoverchair, then looks back at Volarn and winks. Again, the kissy face. "You just give ol' Vamps a ringaling when you wanna show me the light, shnookums." Volarn snorts indignantly at this, his Aura flashing a multitude of colors in short order, before saying, "You will be waiting a long while for that day, sir." Vampire waves a slender, pale hand. "That's all right, doll. I prefer my men in the 100 watt variety. You don't look much spunkier than a 60." Corriz clacks his mandables happily as the bartender hands him a hot chocolate, but looks over at Vampire and then to Volarn before taking a sip. Vampire lets his gaze drift away from Volarn, stopping for the moment at Corriz. "Huh. No, don't think I could ever get *that* drunk." He looks down at the half full bottle next to the glass on the hood of his hoverchair. "I can always try." Volarn glances over at Vampire again. "Good." Vampire pours a refill of whiskey into the shot glass. Then, he seems to reconsider. He picks up the shot glass, pours the contents *back* into the whiskey bottle. He then tosses the shot glass over his shoulder, heedless of where it might strike the wall. Listening contentedly as it shatters, he then picks up the bottle, and guzzles straight from it. Corriz's antennae whip around in the direction of the shattering sound, but he remains sipping his hot chocolate. Volarn glances over to watch the glass shatter, and narrowly miss one of the other patrons. he takes one more drink of his water. Vampire sets the whiskey bottle back on the hood of the hoverchair, smacking his lips happily. Corriz places his empty mug on the counter, stands up and strolls towards the exit of the tavern. Vampire whistles merrily. "So long, crusty." Corriz flicks an attenna around towards Vampire, but continues towards the door. Rondeau arrives from City Commons . Rondeau has arrived. Vampire is sitting at the bar in his hoverchair, a bottle of whiskey on the hood of his hoverchair. Corriz heads into City Commons . Corriz has left. Vampire peers at Rondeau and blinks. "Hey..." He shouts, "Hey, weren't you at Yamsterboy's wedding!? I remember you! Man, you were *trashed!*" Rondeau sashays into the tavern, perched precariously on four inch heels. She blinks at the sudden shout. "Ah was trashed? Yu were da one who tried to steal da groom." She winks. Vampire blinks again, then takes a swig of whiskey from the bottle, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and then drops his mouth open, as if to catch flies. He nods. "Yeah, now that ya mention it, *I* was tanked." He wags a finger at Rondeau. "But you were singing La Cucaracha and dressing up like Madame du Patois!" Rondeau makes her way over to the bar. After ordering a bourbon, in a sultry voice that makes the bartender shudder slightly, she laughs. "Now, Vampire, yu kno dad is nod true. Ah ged a liddle wild ad pardies, bud nod dad wild." Vampire scratches his head, right along the line of the barbed wire tattoo. "Oh, yeah...right. That was me too." He shrugs, then says, "Damn, yer boring!" He swigs more whiskey. Rondeau gets her drink and sips a little. She then makes a coy face. "Ah wooda been less borin if yu didn'd keep flirdin wid da same men Ah was!" Vampire chuckles, drinking more of his whiskey, and then thunks the bottle down on the hood. "So, how ya been, Reindeer?" "Comme ci, comme ca." A man down the bar catches Rondeau's eye, and she winks slowly. And she returns to Vampire. "Ah spend some time on Demaria, wid Remy." Vampire smiles devilishly. "And how is the Ragin' Cajun?" Rondeau's smile looks painted on. "He is well, oui? He is so happy with liddle Esther." Vampire grunts. "Feh. He just hasn't spent enough time with me, sweetcheeks." Rondeau pouts. "Dad's mah line." Vampire smirks. "Wanna play rock, paper, scissors? Winner gets him!" Rondeau laughs. "If he wend bot'ways, Ah'd take yu up on dad bed. Bud he likes women." She sighs. "Bud none a dem women is me." Vampire offers his bottle. "Drown yer sorrows?" Rondeau finishes her own bourbon with an unladylike gulp. "Oui, s'il-vous-plait." She pours whiskey into her glass. "Have yu ever loved somebody, an dey didn'd love yu back?" Vampire twists his mouth slightly, taking back his bottle and guzzling from it. Some trickles down his chin. He snaps it up with his tongue, then asks, "So, this is gonna be a serious convo, eh? Well, hrm. Sweetcheeks, I've been in love with so many people I lost track. Did I ever fall deep for someone so much my world got shook when they didn't return the flavor...eh." He shrugs. Rondeau sips whiskey as she uncrosses and recrosses her legs. There is a brittleness to her Cajun charms as she wryly smiles. "Id's da LeBeau fam'ly curse, mah granny always used to say. A LeBeau will always have one love dad breaks dere heard. Mine is Remy. Ah had a crush on him whan we were liddle." Vampire ahs, nodding. "Well, forget about him, cheeky. That Mystic's got him downright mystified. Probably using that brain scrambling gift they got." Rondeau leans forward slightly, a lock of auburn falling in her face. "Bud whad aboud dad Jesd'liana?" She sighs, tossing back more alcohol. "He always did like da skinny girls." Vampire chuckles, nodding. "Yeah, well, at least the Mystic seems to have her head screwed on the right way. Jest...well, like the girl and all, she's a party, but *damn* can she get into trouble." Tolobo arrives from City Commons . Tolobo has arrived. Tolobo slides into the bar, looking about with a hopeful grin. Rondeau cattily says, "As long as she leaves Remy alone, Ah don'd care whad trouble she ged's into." She sits at the bar next to Vampire, face twisted into a pretty frown. Vampire chuckles, then gazes toward the grinning fish person. Tolobo looks around the tavern for a bit, then spots Rondeau. His grin broadens into an amiable smile as he slides his tank towards her spot at the bar. Tolobo stops his tank near Rondeau, and burbles a friendly greeting "Hrml! Hello there miss. Couldn't help noticing you over here. I have been studying airbreather habits of late, and believe you are considered an attractive example of a human female, yes?" Vampire puts his palm to his forehead with a slapping sound and laughs. Rondeau puts her glass down. "Dad's mah blues, Vampire." She peers into the tank with faint surprise as it pulls up next to her. "Oui, Ah am," she says to the fish, then "Hush, Vampire," to the man in the hovercar next to her. Tolobo turns inside his tank to look at Vampire. He touches a fin to the top of his head, and nods a bit, mirroring the facepalming action as well as his fishy body allows. "Hrml, hello there sir" Vampire waggles his whiskey bottle at Tolobo. "Yeah, yeah, hello, cod." Tolobo turns back to Rondeau with a pleased smile "Hrml, very good. It is good to see all my studies have been paying off! Hrml, you know I think I have something that may interest you. A little bauble that would compliment your natural beauty quite nicely I should think, hrml." Vampire leans over to whisper to Rondeau, but settles for yelling at her: "He's a ripoff artist! Don't let the puppet hands fool you! He's a scammer!" Tolobo gulps a large mouthful of water at Vampires exclamation "Hrml! I say sir, what a thing to say!" He turns back to Rondeau with an apologetic grimace "Hrml, I do believe the fellow has had a bit much of his beverage miss. Perhaps it is best to just ignore him for a bit, hrml?" Rondeau jumps at the yell, batting Vampire lightly on the shoulder. "Aie, dad was too loud." She pouts, then says to Tolobo, "Whad kina bobble, preddy catfish?" Vampire clunks his whiskey bottle on the hood of his hoverchair and points a finger at Tolobo. "See here, Finny, I can stop anytime I want to, see? I drink what I want, when I want, and I speak my mind. You can't keep me down, Queeqeg!" Tolobo shoots a very short unfriendly glance at Vampire before beaming merrily at Rondeau. "Hrml, a little treasure from the depths of the Ahndar sea. Have a look!" By manipulating a few buttons inside his tank, the fish causes a drawer to open from the lower portion of it. Inside lies a glimmering gem. Tolobo drops Ocean Star - 9703. Vampire stares at the stone. He laughs. "It's a mood ring!" Tolobo frowns at Vampire for a moment, but quickly turns back to Rondeau, watching with a hopeful grin on his fleshy fish lips. Procknow arrives from City Commons . Procknow has arrived. Devereaux arrives from City Commons . Devereaux has arrived. Rondeau smacks Vampire on the shoulder again, a fussy look on her face that soon fades to a calculating examination as she looks at the gem. "Dad's preddy, catfish. Whad is id, a diamond?" Tolobo hovers in his tank near Rondeau and Vampire. Vampire is seated on his hoverchair at the bar, a bottle of whiskey in one hand, staring critically at a glowing stone Tolobo is showing Rondeau. Zarith arrives from City Commons . Zarith has arrived. Vampire snorts. "A diamond? Hell, I bet the damned thing's plutonium." Corriz arrives from City Commons . Corriz has arrived. Tolobo shakes his head at Rondeau, causing his flukes swish back and forth slowly. "Hrml, no no miss. Diamonds show up all over space you know! Hrml, this is much more rare! Found ONLY in the seas of G'ahnlo! Hrml, and I should say it is much more beautiful than a diamond as well!" Vampire is seated on his hoverchair at the bar, a bottle of whiskey in one hand, staring critically at a glowing stone Tolobo is showing Rondeau. Vampire shrugs. "It's shiny, I'll give ya that, sea bass." Procknow heads into City Commons . Procknow has left. Corriz steps into the tavern and slips into a seat at a table near the door, his antennae flicking about. Tolobo glances at Vampire for a moment, then returns his gaze to Rondeau. Zarith snarls as he considers the tavern for a moment. He then turns and follows Procknow without another word. Zarith heads into City Commons . Zarith has left. Devereaux saunters into the tavern with a dull whistle on her lips, shouldering the rifle on her back dully. Tolobo gets an arched eyebrow look and a faint smirk as she recognizes that sales pitch and product. With a quiet huff, she settles herself down into a chair at a table out of the way of the others. No point intruding, after all. "Ah wouldn'd say id's preddier dan a diamond." Rondeau's scrutiny grows. "Why is id only foun in da seas of G'ahnlo?" Vampire chuckles. "Cuz that's where the fishpeople crap." Corriz leans back in his chair and props his feet up on the table with a soft clicking noise as they touch the wood. Tolobo frowns at Vampire, then looks back to Rondeau awkwardly "Hrml, well...hrml...I'm not a scientist now...hrml...I really can't say why they'd only be found on G'ahnlo...Hrml, but I know that they are, and really, that's what matters, yes? " Vampire taps Rondeau on the shoulder. "Those are glowing G'ahnli poop pellets, sweetcheeks." Devereaux folds her arms over her chest, leaning back into her chair and watching the trio at the bar with something resembling amusement. With a lazy move, she lifts the sunglasses from her eyes and lets them rest on the top of her head. Rondeau giggles. "Vampire, yu ar so bad." She reaches over to her whiskey glass and takes a small sip. "Ar yu da only one selling dese, preddy cadfish?" Tolobo wiggles his gills menacingly at Vampire "Hrml! I say sir! I would think that--Hrml?" He turns quickly to face Rondeau again "The only one? Well, the only one above that water, miss. Hrml, but even so, my prices are quite reasonable! Hrml, this little gem is a steal at a mere two hundred perls!" Vampire continues speaking conspiratorially to Rondeau. "C'mon, why d'ya think he's in that tank? Just because he's a slurpbreather? Hell, no. That's a radiation-proof mobile aquarium. He rides around, handing out his sterilizing death pebbles to every biped with a reptilian brain attracted to shiny things. It's all a plot to wipe us out!" Tolobo gulps water as Vampire speaks "Hrml! This is most certainly not true sir! I say now, most inappropriate of you!" MacDonald arrives from City Commons . MacDonald has arrived. Vampire winks at Tolobo. "And why would you confess?" MacDonald walks in, whistling softly. He heads for the bar with a smile on his face. Rondeau giggles again. Whether it is because of the banter between Vampire and Tolobo, here at the bar, or because she has had a bit too much to drink, is anyone's guess. His eye caught by the grinning Scotsman, Vampire begins whistling an old Highlands folk tune as he tracks MacDonald's progress. Corriz pulls his feet off the table and looks over at the door as MacDonald enters. Tolobo blinks helplessly at Vampire "Hrml...well...I...Hrml..." Devereaux watches MacDonald enter flatly before looking over to Corriz. Mekke are interesting to watch, if only because they remind her of flying ants back on Earth...well, when it had flying ants. Denson arrives from City Commons . Denson has arrived. MacDonald pauses in his journey to the bar and glances over at Vampire. That attracts his attention. He grins, "Hello, good sir.." Vampire winks at MacDonald. "You don't know *how* good, sweetcheeks." He raises his whiskey bottle in salute, then gulps from it. Tolobo smiles quickly as Vampire is distracted, and burbles amiably to Rondeau "Hrml, yes, as I was saying, an amazing bargin at only two hundred perls!" MacDonald chuckles and sits down at the bar, "I'll take some ale. From the Sol system if you've got it." Vampire smiles crookedly at MacDonald, then returns his attention to the G'ahnli death merchant. "For radioactive killing pebbles? Seems a pittance." Denson walks in, sliding one hand out of his pocket and raising it to greet the barkeep, who nods back at the huge man who now places himself on a stool at the counter. "The usual," he instructs the barkeep and only now takes a look around. Corriz stands, extending all four arms outward as if stretching before heading towards the bar, his clawed feet clack against the ground. Vampire notices the arrival of the giant Denson, which he heralds with a resounding, lusty *grrrrrrr* and a wink. Tolobo can be seen struggling to ignore Vampire's comments, as he waits for a response from Rondeau. N'Sha-El arrives from City Commons . N'Sha-El has arrived. Vampire is, at this moment, sitting atop his hoverchair with a bottle of whiskey in one hand, making lusty *grrrrrr* noises at Denson and winking. Devereaux arches an eyebrow at Corriz as he moves towards the bar, and Denson gets a cool, even stare. A few moments later, she too rises from her seat and heads towards the bar. Upon arriving at the bar, Corriz snags the barkeeps attention and sends, ~One hot chocolate, with extra sugar.~ Rondeau is mildly distracted by the redhead as well, being one herself. She is then brought back to the blinding stark reality of capitalism. "Two hundred perls, preddy liddle cadfish?" She sits at the bar next to Vampire, a glass of whiskey on the counter next to her. Denson nods at the barkeep as his drink -- bourbon whiskey -- is placed in front of him. The wink and the gurring noise don't escape his notice, though, and it earns a rather amused cocking of his brows. Vampire licks his lips and says to Denson: "So, is it true about the bigger they are, the harder they fall?" Tolobo nods with a smile to Rondeau "Hrml, indeed miss, and quite a bargain at that I should say!" MacDonald gives a slight nod to the bartender and lays a few pebbles on the bar, "Thank ye." He picks up his tumbler and gives it a sip. "Ahh.." Procknow arrives from City Commons . Procknow has arrived. Denson raises his glass and takes a first swig. Only when the glass has found its way back to the counter does he reply, "Oh, I prefer taking someone with me when I fall. Makes the landing softer, you know." Corriz extends his four arms and greedily accepts his hot chocolate from the bartender. Opening his mandables wide he takes a large gulp of the hot liquid before dropping a few credits on the counter. MacDonald smirks and comments, "I'm sure you could find a miner around here who'd be willing to oblige ya." Vampire laughs, rubbing the whiskey bottle with his index finger. "Oh, hey, sweetcheeks, I know just what you mean." He waggles his hairless brows. Rondeau's gaze travels again, this time to Denson. Up and up her green eyes go. Then down and down. Then back up. "Sacre...Ah need a stepladder," she murmurs, then says, "Hunny, yu wand a sofd landin?" She winks. Devereaux leans against the bar now, lifting one index finger to get the tender's attention. Busy place tonight, it seems. She can only smirk at the innuendoes flying around as she places her order for a double Scotch, neat. Vampire snaps his fiery gaze toward Rondeau, wagging a finger at her. "I saw him first! Dibs, bitch! Back off!" Procknow clanks into the tavern, and looks around for crew members. Nodding at Devereaux as he sees her, he ambles to the bar wordlessly, and he stands next to the woman, watching the scene unfold. "I'm afraid I'd squeeze you to death, Miss," Denson smirks down at Rondeau, whom he towers over even in sitting position. "Thanks for the offer, anyway." Tolobo frowns a bit as Rondeau too becomes distracted, "Hrml, yes, yes, quite a bargain indeed miss! A real steal here! Hrml..." "...Gestalt, drop int'a creek an' let it sit there yeh?" A snort, very unladylike, heralds this new voice which floats into the Rock Hopper before the actual entrance of the speaker. And then, just as suddenly, they're there - a most motley assorted trio indeed. Three females. One is tall and spare-figured with a head of startlingly platinum hair streaked with equally startling shades of vivid blues, greens and gradated lavenders and dressed in a motley wardrobe of apparently random pieced together garments. Then there is the scarlet one, the classic Gothic poster child and shortest of the lot, with her catsuit, black knee-high boots, and unwieldy black bag slung over one shoulder. She appears to have been the speaker as she's the one gesticulating with sharp, precise gestures. The tallest of the trio is a classic-featured blonde, almost Nordic in appearance, dressed in a scandulously short little powder blue number and trailing - no, positively /dripping/ - a light-as-air blue boa. And it is her voice that's the biggest shock as she simpers, sashays and returns, in a bass voice as deep as any mature James Earl Jones, "Mmm Cel hon, but you have the /best/ taste sweetie..." Rondeau places a hand, spread fingered, over her chest. "Id would be a happy death, hunny," she purrs sultrily to Denson. Vampire clenches his jaw and makes claws with his fingers. "Swear to God, Reindeer, back off or I'll scoop your brains out through your eye sockets!" Tolobo gives a frustrated "Hrml!" and taps on the window of his tank loudly with a fin. "Hrml, yes, miss? I believe we were discussing the great value of this little gem, hrml? Hrml!" MacDonald takes another pull from his tumbler and looks over at Rondeau, "Lad, you best take her up on her offer. Not many like it comin around." Devereaux can only snort softly, sunglasses resting on the top of her head as she watches Procknow near and listening to Vampire, Rondeau and Denson. The drink is received with a slight nod, and she settles herself up onto the stool, unable to do anything but smirk at the scene before her. Procknow turns his head, hand automatically going for the weapon most lethal that can be reached within milliseconds. When he sees that this new 'threat' is nothing more than just the damage to morality, he turns to Devereaux again. "Problems at the teleportal," he says, voice reverbing due to the modulator. "No money tonight." "Do me the favor and tell that to my various ex's," Denson replies, inclining his head slightly sideways. Then his shades-hidden gaze wanders back to Vampire. "Ah, now, now, we don't want to get jealous, do we? There's enough of me for both of you, don't you think so?" He snorts a laugh and takes another swig of whiskey. Corriz sets his mug down on the counter, clicks once or twice happily and turns his attention to the others at the bar. Rondeau returns the clawing gesture to Vampire, with well manicured nails. "Id's Rondeau, vache! Rondeau Angelique LeBeau!" Zarith arrives from City Commons . Zarith has arrived. Crrok arrives from City Commons . Crrok has arrived. Procknow hangs by the bar, muttering to Devereaux quietly as people have a good time. Vampire fehs! "Reindeer. Rondolay! Whatever! I saw him first! Don't you have some shiny things to look at from fishboy?" Zarith snarls as he steps in the door. His eyes twist about the bar and finally settle on the bartender. He strides towards the bar and takes a seat on one of the barstools. "Rat water! Now!" For the first time all night, Tolobo seems to wholeheartedly agree with Vampire. He nods quikcly "Hrml, yes I believe the gentlemen is correct, Hrml, we really hadn't finished our negotiations miss..." The slight-framed scarlet-clad girl who entered with the trio just shakes her head and snorts even more loudly. "Gestalt baby, y'say anythin' more an' I ain't gonna be th'one providin' y'wit' th'Nair fer y'legs. Swear." Her platinum-haired companion, pale-complexioned and with an expression rather like a tragically wilting Ophelia, merely raises a faintly trembling hand and intones, "/Where/, oh where have you brought me, Cellarius my heart? To this den of...vice?" Her voice is oddly scratchy, very soft, but theatrical. Gestalt - obviously the one with the blue boa and the ambiguous gender, merely titters with practiced feminine grace, lifting a beautifully manicured hand to pouty pink-painted lips. "Cel...oooh, /Cel/, it's Vampy darlin'!" Those bass tones just cut through the air easily enough and the lissom male? female? begins to sashay his or her way towards the bar and Vampire. "Vampire /darlin'/!" Denson can't help grinning rather broadly as his glass continues to wander up to his lips and back down again, until all of the whiskey is gone and he has to flag the barkeep down for a refill. Devereaux nods slightly over at Procknow's distorted words. "Pity, that. Money's just so much fun to spend," she replies flatly as she takes a sip of her Scotch. She smirks slightly at the chatter being flung around. "And they say wit is the lowest form of humour," she murmurs to herself. Crrok ambles in with a low hisses. Eyes narrowed to tiny slits, snout raised slightly. Nostirls flares as he inhales deeply with a rumbling growl. Tail snakes lazily in his wake and clomps towards the bar. Vampire is suddenly distracted from the impending catfight with Rondeau as he hears someone calling his name. He peeks over Rondeau's shoulder, sees the trio and shouts, "It's the bitch triplets!" The bartender scowls at the Zangali and turns around. He pulls a small rat from one of the cabinets, dumps it in a glass and then covers it with tap water. "There ya go." Zarith hisses with pleasure and takes the glass, "Now this good drink." Procknow makes a noise of irritation, and he lowers his hand to the black rifle strapped to his leg, looking around again. "Wit is the last think available here. It would be a place to lose them, as most do." He summons the bartender, and orders a soda. MacDonald glances down the bar at Zarith and smirks again. He just keeps sipping at his ale. After his first glass is finished he taps the bar, gets a refill and heads for a table. Corriz watches the bartender move busily behind the counter with his multi-faceted eyes and finally points down at his mug and sends, ~More hot chocolate.~ The bartender grins at Procknow. "You want a foofy umbrella in it?" Rondeau sheathes the claws so to speak, turning. "Miz Sha, how are yu?" The Cajun woman waves, then finshes her drink. Procknow eyes the bartender through his visor, and repeats his order. Not being a person given to mirth, he simply stares until he's given what he wants. Devereaux rolls her eyes expressively as she says to the bartender, "No umbrella. He's not allowed to play with fruity drink accessories." With that, she simply sips her drink once more. "An' here's th'headbitch, bitch!" shoots back the scarlet-catsuited girl as she flicks back the three beaded long strands of hair from her face, grinning suddenly. "C'mon Nocturne...looks like Gestalt's cuttin' us a path yeh?" And without further ado she grasps her platinum-haired companion's wrist and tugs her forward in the wake of Gestalt's mincing steps. Rondeau's greeting makes her grin even more as she waves with her free hand. "Miz Rondeau! Glad t'see y', jus' th'person I needed." Gestalt, meanwhile, slithers his or her way towards Vampire. "Vampy darlin', look what Cel and Nocturne picked out for my present!" A quick little flick of the boa into Vampire's nose playfully. The bartender, used to such things, grunts, goes and puts soda in a smut-crusted glass, and comes back and slides it onto Procknow's table. "I mighta not peed in it. We'll never know." With that, he waddles away. Tolobo raises his fins to his head with an exasperated look on his fishy face. "Hrml, miss! have you forgotten completely this wonderful object I have here!? Hrml, for a mere...one hundred and seventy five perls?" he burbles loudly. Vampire chuckles at Sha, then points at the glowing stone on the counter. "Why not get yourself one o' these Vollistan eyeballs. Cheap at twice the price." Denson sighs to himself as he receives a fresh glass of whiskey. "From the center of everbody's attention back to the shades of being an old man at the far end of the bar, what a miserable fate," he says, theatricals dripping from every word, but his grin alone would have given away the fact that he is anything but serious. Procknow looks at the glass, and looks to Devereaux. "Please name a reason I should not destroy this establishment," he says calmly, as he takes the soda, and turns the drink over onto the other side of the bar. Boromov arrives from City Commons . Boromov has arrived. Zarith pulls the rat out of his drink and growls with pleasure. He tilts his snout back and dips the vermin by its tail into his jaws. With a loud snap he bites off half of the rat. The rest of the rat is tossed back down the bar. It happens to land just in front of Denson. Boromov walks in to the tavern from the commons outside, his cane clacking slightly on the hard floor as he walks for the bar. Rondeau giggles. "Oui, Miz Sha? Dis preddy cadfish is trying to sell me dis sea diamond fo one fiddy perls." Corriz taps two sets of claws on the counter while his other set of arms clasp a recently refilled mug of hot chocolate. Denson does little but raise his brows, taking the rat up with two fingers and flinging it back at Zarith. "You lost something there, scaleface." The sight of Boromov entering causes him to shift his position a little. Crrok snarls briefly. Sniffing the air, tongue lashs out for a taste. Ploping down a stool with a creak armor and grunts. Tail curls up slightly, so it doesn't get stepped up on much and eyes the room. No order for him yet. Boromov finds a seat at the bar and pulls himself up into it, giving the bartender a glance. The bartender merely nods and begins mixing up a drink. Tolobo smiles a bit upon realizing Rondeau has not completely forgotten him, but then frowns at the latest price "Hrml...I had thought one seventy five was the price...oh Hrml! yes, one hundred fifty perls then." Vampire shakes his head. "Nah, coulda sworn you said 125." Nocturne heaves a melodramatic sigh, back fortunately towards the spectacle of the rat being tossed. "Cellarius my heart. For the love of my dying grandmother and the ducks being roasted on the grill for supper, let us depart this den of vice...Vampire heart of my heart, why /must/ you come here and lure Cellarius too?" She gives Vampire a look of acute martyrdom, sighing yet again. Sha meanwhile steps around Gestalt to jump the gun and give her friend a resounding kiss on the cheek, along with a wink. "Hey sweetcheeks," she notes, then wrinkles her nose at Rondeau. "Lessee. Y'think it's worth it or somethin'?" Gestalt, superceded, daintily trips his or her way towards a barstool beside Vampire somewhere and gets seated most ladylike. Devereaux coughs softly at Procknow. "Because we happen to be in here," she comments, "and I really don't feel like digging myself out of rubble today. I just had my shades waxed." She peers at the glass, and then offers her own drink. "Rather?" Zarith snorts as the rat lands back in front of him, "You call me scale face, soft skin? Why you want to make Zarith mad" His tongue dashes out and slides across his lips. The bartender serves an Ungstiri Sunrise to Boromov, who takes the drink with a nod. The bartender returns to his business. Procknow watches the new arrival carefully. Something seems different about this man. Turning to Devereaux, the armored mercenary nudges her slightly, and nods his head to the arrival. Looking at the drink he shakes his head, and gestures to the state of the place as a good reason not to drink anything here. Vampire swings his head around to stare at Sha. "So, how ya been, bitch?" Rondeau orders another drink. The sight of Gestalt gives her pause. She pulls out her compact, opens it up, and checks her makeup and hair, as it would not do to be outdone by a man in the feminine fashion department. "You people call us soft skins, don't yer? And isn't your typical excuse when sued for insulting someone that you are 'just stating the obvious'? Well, if calling you 'scaleface' isn't stating the obvious, nothing is." Having finished his little speech, Denson takes up his glass and sips at it. Boromov picks up his drink and begins to work his way towards Tolobo and Rondeau, his face set in a serious look. Tolobo wiggles his gills at vampire "Hrml! I say sir! I said no such thing!" he turns quickly to Rondeau "Hrml, so miss, one hundred fifty perls then?" Boromov gets up to Tolobo's tank, upon which he knocks to get his attention. Zarith's eyes pause on Boromov for the faintest instant. His nostrils flare and he stands, "I think you need be reconsider your position soft skin. I call you whatever I want when I be insulted." His claws give off a faint clacking as he taps them against the bar top. Tolobo turns around within his tank to face Boromov "Hrml, yes? May I help you sir?" Devereaux is nudged and hmms? quietly as she looks up towards the direction she's being indicated. One eyebrow arches above her granite grey eyes as she watches, pursing her lips and swirling her drink around slowly. The bartender scowls at Zarith. "Stow the claws, Chuckles. There'll be none of that tonight." Crrok's slides to Denson and he grunts harshly. A touch coldly. Flicking it back to the room and contiunes his watch. Claws clack softly on the counter top with a flick of his tongue. A rumbling sort of chortle tickles his throat. Boromov says, "Yes, you can. I vould like to see your commerce permit for conducting personal trades on Ungstir, my fishy comrade." Corriz has the bartender refill his mug once more before moving to a table and away from the crowded bar. Gestalt catches Rondeau's gesture and a soft titter follows, a quick patting of beautifully coiffed blonde hair an automatic reaction. "That /is/ a nice catsuit Miss," he purrs appreciatively, blowing on pink-painted fingernails that have crystals pressed across the tips in a diagonal line. Nocturne, having been summarily ignored by Vampire, sighs soulfully and trails her way across to Gestalt in a fluttering sea of silky fabrics. "Gestalt dear. I think Cellarius has been corrupted too. Shall we depart?" she intones with Usher-like solemnity. And as for Sha, she leans against Vampire's hoverchair and actually smiles. "Been doin' not so hot but it'll do, bitch. You?" Vampire shrugs, guzzling whiskey straight from the bottle. A trail of it trickles down his chin and onto his jacket. He lowers his chin to lick the lapels of the leather jacket. Then, he smiles at Sha. "Livin' large, stayin' in charge." Tolobo blinks a few times at Boromov "Hrml? commerce permit for personal trades? Hrml! What madness is this you speak of sir? Hrml!" Zarith snorts and his head turns to the bartender, "My most sorry." He glances again at Denson, "Doubt this poor soft skin could even fight. He not worthy opponent. I need fresh air anyways, yes? That's what they always be saying..fresh air do good." He snorts again and hisses in Denson's ears as he walks by, "We will play some other time, child." His breath has the awful stench of rat. Boromov says, "I do not believe the laws of Ungstir to be madness, comrade, I vrote them." Denson chokes slightly and frowns at the lizard man. "Just get out of smelling range, will you..." Tolobo gulps water at Boromov "Hrml? Wrote them you say? Well now, you must be a clever fellow than. And certainly will realize that there is no reason to worry about such a trivial little trade as is going on here, hrml?" Zarith laughs and snaps his jaws right in the man's face, "I smell no good to you? What you problem? Rat is most delicious!" He straightens, "But I must be going. I see you round soft skin." He raises his hand and pats Denson's cheek. Hard. Then he turns for the door. Procknow looks at the fish's plight, and turns away, finding the ordeal to be amusing. Finding nothing else to be of interest, the combat armored man watches the old man maraud the fish with local laws, making sure that he's at a clear vantage point where he can see most everybody's coming and goings. Rondeau giggles and smiles back at Gestalt, a kindred spirit. "An Ah love yo nails, Miz." She does not glance back at Tolobo, but one might note the way she tilts her compact mirror, to allow her a perfect view of the fish and his troubles. N'Sha-El's attention drifts across the room as she kicks an empty stool out from under the counter. "Lotta people here t'day, mad crowd an' all that shit," she notes quietly, then sets the bulky bag she carries on her lap. "Miz Rondeau, afore I f'get. I got somethin' fer y'an' ain't found time t'give it t'y'yet." She's short enough that she can't reach the floor proper but she drapes one elbow languidly against the bartop and crosses her legs most businesslike. A glance over at her two friends to make sure they're not creating chaos where she can't see them, and she's back to surveying the room with neutral expression. Tkagorth arrives from City Commons . Tkagorth has arrived. Vix'ykkx arrives from City Commons . Vix'ykkx has arrived. Boromov puts on a smirk, that's almost....feral? Evil? It could be interpreted many ways. "The fine for such a violation is 500 rubles my fishy comrade. I vould hope you have sufficient funds on you at the moment. Or perhaps I must summon my police." Corriz savours the last gulp of hot chocolate from his mug and flicks his antennae around, sensing the patrons around him. Tkagorth walks in grumbling quietly about his cast, and fiddling with the thing as he moves. Vampire glances toward Boromov and says, "Hey! Run a Geiger counter over his goods. I'd put real money that those things are radioactive." Devereaux idly swings her legs as she sips at her drink, openly watching the fish and the Ungstiri argue. The arrival of the next two patrons draw a slight chuff from her lips. "Jeez, it's a party and everyone's invited," she comments to her armored companion. "Did you send out invitations and didn't tell me, Tank?" she asks lowly. Gestalt primps disgracefully. "It's really very easy - I've got a foolproof method of doing them too, Miss. All in the proper nail brush." That darned bass voice is so disconcerting coming from such a lissom, feminine figure, all proper powder-blue dress and feathery boa. "I could show you some time, if Cel ever gets off her /high/ horse and admits it's not too demeaning for a female, mmm?" A pointed glance at Sha and a little outraged sniff. Nocturne meanwhile clasps her hands in front of her and looks like the Prophetess of Doom in motley. "Gestalt!" she chides. "Let us go!" Tolobo blinks helplessly a few times at Boromov "Hrml?! 500 rubles you say? For selling a bauble for one hundred and fifty perls?! Do the people of your world not realize the value of free trade! Hrml! Let me check my funds, sir" Vix'ykkx skitters into the tavern and clacks his mandibles in surprise. "V'kiri's pkeak...it iks crowded tkonight...", he clitterclacks in a low voice, walking for the bar. Boromov takes a sip of his drink, his steely gray eyes not leaving Tolobo's tank. Vampire's comment however does bring another grin to his face. "A good suggestion, comrade." He taps a small device attached to his cane. Procknow shakes his head. "There is a critical mass to everything. Once it is reached, there is an explosion. Let us hope that such an occurance does not happen." He turns to view the insectoid appraisingly, tapping the side of his helmet once before turning to the other inhabitants in the bar. It's getting hard to observe everyone. Tkagorth tramps up to the bar and takes a seat, he grunts to the bartender, "Firewater." then goes about looking around the room. Tolobo quickly closes the drawer containing the gem "Hrml! Easy there sir, you break it you buy it as they say! .... hrml...perhaps not a bad idea there, now...perhaps this little bauble might interest you? Enough to forget all this business with permits and what have you?" Vampire winces at Tolobo's faux pas. An Ungstir police officer carrying a scanning kit arrives, apparently from some unseen cue. He walks up to Boromov. "Good evening, My Lord. How can I be of service?" Boromov says, "An interesting offer comrade, perhaps I should add bribery to your list of crimes against the state." Vampire leans over to Sha and whispers, "Get ready for the world's biggest fish fry." Rondeau sips her freshened glass of whiskey, nodding to Gestalt. "Dere's nodin wrong wid a girl bein a girl, oui?" She winks, patting her hair into place. Looking over at Sha and her baggage, she says, with great curiosity, "Whad do yu have fo me, Miz Sha?" Another glass of whiskey finds itself drained to the dregs by Denson, who enjoys being left alone for the moment. Corriz's antennae zero in on the officer and Boromov upon hearing 'My Lord'. Devereaux is Procknow's second set of eyes, let's be serious. She can keep track of the whole muddle in the bar, really! Well, provided of course 'Tank' is doing his part. She now turns her attention to Tolobo and Boromov, tilting her head slightly before taking a drink. This'll be good. Tolobo gulps water, and squirms nervously in his tank "Hrml?! Bribery? I say sir, it was you who asked me for money! I simply cannot understand such laws! Hrml!" Tkagorth glares at Boromov, then at his cast, and goes about watching the Fish who seems to be talking with his boss. Vix'ykkx turns to stare at the knight in unshining armor and quirks an antenna. He shakes his head, and makes a noise like a raspy wheeze...an Odarite equivalent to a laugh? He reaches the bar, and orders, "Gkive me akn Odari Rked. Nkow." He rests a chitinous elbow on the bar to wait. Boromov nods to the officer. "Good evening Lieutenant. This fellow is carrying an object which he is attempting to pawn without a permit. Please scan it for radioactivity." Tolobo takes Ocean Star - 9703. N'Sha-El's gaze goes from the two newly entered patrons to Procknow, then Devereaux. A little quirk of her lips, a hard amused glint to her dark eyes and she leans over to nudge Vampire lightly. "Bitch, who's th'guy wit' th'walkin' sushi platter?" she murmurs softly, dangling one leg nonchalantly over the edge of the stool. Her attention, naturally, is on Tolobo and his traderly difficulties. At Vampire's whisper, she can't help but grin ferally. "I think I know th'chap too Vampy. S'what makes it a hoot'n holler an' all th'cats of th'world screechin' hallelujah." Rondeau temporarily distracts her from her observation, and she digs a hand into the bag on her lap. "Lemme find it Miz Rondeau." Crrok hisses. Gaze slides over the fishy and the rest of the softy skinsy. Sniffing the air and grunts with a loud snort. Rubbing the tip of his snout briefly. Rumbling to himself in Grimladhi, The officer nods and walks over to Tolobo's tank, noticing the gem vanish within. He looks through the class, "Allright seafood, open it up." Denson snorts at the lizard as he brushes past. "Yeah, get out before I decide to stop being in a friendly mood and put some additional holes in your scaled head." Zarith laughs as he reaches the door. He turns around and gives a small bow, "You welcome to try softskin." He then turns and walks out the door. Tolobo frowns unhappily at the officer, but opens the drawer. Tolobo drops Ocean Star - 9703. Tkagorth hears Denson speak and turns towards him, "Stupid softskin cheaterer." he growls. Zarith adds, "But when you lilly ass be getting beat? Don't go cry to mother, yes? Good." Zarith heads into City Commons . Zarith has left. The officer nods, "That's better." He takes the scanner and begins running it over the gem. Tolobo watches the officer nervously, glancing at Boromov with a weak smile. Gestalt uncrosses long expanses of leg, giving Nocturne Marilyn Monroe-like pouts. "But /darling/...it's fun watching the dynamite get lit," he protests with a little wriggle of slim hips for emphasis. "Ooh look, don't you /think/ that he'd make the most adorable soup le poisson?" A slender, beautifully manicured hand lifts to point at Tolobo. Nocturne just heaves another sigh. "Corrupted! Corrupted!" she laments sadly. "Get lost, lizard," is Denson's growled reply, his attention not lasting on Tka for more than a second before returning to his glass. The officer frowns as the scanner begins ticking with radioactivity... Vampire throws his whiskey bottle on the floor near the cop. "Run! It's hot! Run!" He then looks at Tolobo and grunts: "Run!" MacDonald just keeps sipping at his ale in the far corner. Vampire flails his arms around madly, crying to the ceiling, "We're all gonna die!" The officer turns to Boromov, "It's radioactive allright." Tkagorth grumbles, "Stupid softskin no tell Tkagorth what Tkagorth do." Tolobo gulps water and blinks in confusion. If the poor fish wanted to make a get away, his confusion seems to be preventing it "Hrml...but...I...not sure just what...hrml...sir...I..." Boromov looks to Tolobo. "Vell vell vell. Trading vithout a permit, carrying hazardous materials vithout a permit, and endangering lives by trying to sell hazardous goods. This vill cost you, comrade." Crrok stretches his massive legs out with a hisses. Glancing to the over-active soft skin and grunts. Rolling his eyes with another growl. Vampire snatches the controls of his hoverchair, wheels backward and then whirs between the cop and the fish, bumping into the cop's belly. "OH! Ouch, sorry!" Devereaux puts two fingers to her forehead and rubs slowly, making a low snorting noise in the back of her throat at Vampire's antics. The smirk on her face is impossible to hide now, even if she tries. Vampire looks over at Tolobo, knits his brow and growls: "Run." Denson tilts his head towards Tka, shooting a bloodshot glare at him over the rim of his sunglasses. "Get. Lost." The officer OOFS, "Hey, watch it buddy." Unzipping his beltpouch and extracting the coins with a three-fingered claw, Vix'ykkx drops it on the bar, and some falls on the bartender's side of the counter. The Odarite seems to care little about this as he snatches the drink and turns towards the chaos. "Rkadioactive? Okh....we hkave humans ikn the rkoom.", he clicks to the air. Procknow sits up, and places his hand on his weapon. If the hysteria spreads, this won't be good at all. The armored fellow folds his arms quietly, and he stares at Vampire. Tolobo shakes his head and frowns, raising his fins ahead of him defensively "Hrml...now hold on here sir! You said that a moment ago, then when I offered to pay you said it was bribery! Hrml!" Vampire rolls his eyes. "Jesus Bojiggedy Boogers Christ!" Boromov looks to Tolobo. "If you do not define offering to give me the gem to get out of paying your fine, then vhat do you define it as, comrade?" Tkagorth watches Denson. "No tell Tkagorth what do softskin." Corriz watches Vampire try to create a diversion with some amusement, evidenced by a clacking sound which must be a laugh. N'Sha-El blinks, startled into almost dropping the bag she carries. She does however slide off the stool quickly, one hand snatching the unwieldy baggage and slinging it over her shoulder, dark eyes at once narrowed and wary. "Vampire what th'hell?" she growls as her companion abruptly whirrs off in a misbegotten hissy fit. "Damn hell...Vampire"! With that she takes off after the zig-zagging hover chair, both hands doubled up into tightly clenched fists. "Sweetcheeks y'wanna run t'John Henry fer y'love child ain't /that/ th'way t'go bitch!" Vampire raps on the hovertank. "Yo, fish n' chips! Are you just that stupid?" Tolobo turns to Vampire with a frown "Hrml! I say sir, haven't you done quite enough already sir!" Boromov looks over towards Tkagorth and gives him a rather scolding look, then returns his attention to Tolobo. Tolobo slides his tank a few feet back from Vampire "Bleeding Jesus J. Christ," Denson sighs. "First my ships gets grounded on Sanc, then my Cap gets very nearly shot in a gunfight he got into without me, and now, when I'm trying to relax, I'm getting buggered by scalefaces. What a _great_ week this has been so far." Vampire glances toward the elder Boromov and holds up his hands placatingly. "All right, Stoneface, look...let's work something out, right? Business gained for the long run is better than business lost, right? What's a permit cost?" Rondeau gulps more whiskey, her words slurring slightly. "Maybee dad cadfish wash too closhe to da Eart, oui? Will dey pud him in jail?" She giggles. Vix'ykkx shakes his head but makes no move to help Tolobo. He picks what must be some large chunk of plant material off of a mandible as he raps another claw on the bar. Nocturne's large kohl-ringed hazel eyes widen at the fracas. "Gestalt - we must save our companion from obvious fate!" she declares and, with surprising strength, hauls her protesting colleague off his chair in a whirl of boa feathers and blue dress. A little stray featherette drifts onto the bar counter forlornly. Tkagorth can't seem to grasp all of what Denson said, but at least it isn't an insult or an order, so he goes back to his drink, seemingly happy with his use of diplomacy. Tolobo returns attention to Boromov "Hrml? What do I call offering you the gem? Hrml, I call it paying the fine, just as asked sir! Hrml, surely you allow payment in good, sir!" Devereaux overhears Denson's complaint and can't help but toss in, "Buggered by scalefaces? Sounds mighty painful to me. Perhaps you might want to ask the bartender for a pillow to sit on? Unless you like that sort of thing, of course." She flashes her teeth in a grimace of a smile at Denson before hiding it in her tumbler of Scotch, draining the last bit. Vampire clenches his jaw, staring at Tolobo. "Shut your flibbery lips right now." He glances back to Boromov. "C'mon, sly boots. The price of a permit?" Boromov says, "Hmmm...a permit vill cost you 2000 rubles, renewable annually. In addition to your fine, that will come to 3500 rubles...made payable to the Ungstiri state." Vampire nods curtly. "Right. Fine." He looks over at Tolobo. "I'll cover the permit for you, gills." Procknow looks at Devereaux, "Thank you," He says to the woman. "Realize this man will belong to a crew that may hire us in the future. Realize that you should be quiet." The Mercenary falls silent again, having said his peice, while watching the mess. Vampire gives Boromov 2000 Rubles. N'Sha-El reaches Vampire's side by this time, shoving past anyone who happens to be in her way. "I do believe there's been some misunderstanding sir," she says softly, dropping her street-slang completely for utter formality. This is directed to Boromov with a respectful inclination of her head - a very surprising personality switch for such a Gothic poster child, even minus the white makeup. "This, I believe, is Trade Minister Tolobo of G'ahnlo. He does have a less than perfect understanding of our trade laws. I've personally sat in on discussions with him on Sivad." Tolobo gulps water in astonishment-first at the amount of the fine, then that Vampire is paying it for him. "hrml? Hrml! Thank you sir! I am not certain what to say...hrml...I am not certain of a good deal of things right now to be completely forthright." Boromov nods to Vampire as the rubles are transferred. "That matter is settled. Now, as your for fine, that comes to 1500 rubles. Consider it a varning for next time." Vampire furrows his brow at Tolobo. "You still owe him 1500 rubles, codfish. And I'd say you owe me a freebie." He points at Rondeau. "Give the lady that stone, gratis." Tolobo nods at N'sha-El's statement "Hrml, It is true, I am Tolobo of G'ahnlo" Devereaux pffts at Procknow. "What's a little ribbing between potential mates?" she asks with a smirk. "I know, I know, that sort of crew-bonding is beyond you, but not the rest of us. Some of us do have a sense of humour." She looks back over to Denson. "Right?" Tolobo nods to Vampire quickly, and spins his tank about so that the drawer containing the star faces Rondeau. Vix'ykkx skitters towards the fray with his drink, chirping, "Mkister Tolobo knows akbout trade...hkow dare ykou insult hkim!" Vampire whirs a little closer to Tolobo and whispers: "Next time I make a diversion and tell you to run, it's always good advice to *run*." Tolobo turns back to Boromov with a weak frown "Hrml, now just what is left to take care of here sir?" Denson snorts a laugh. "I'm the Humor Man aboard the Fox," he states with a dry smirk, raising his glass to salute Procknow and Devereaux. "Cheers." With that he empties his glass and rises to his feet. The officer moves to step into Vix'ykkx way. "Calm down six legs, or I'll run you in." Nocturne, wispy silks and Cassandra-face and all, sweeps her way towards Vampire with all the dignity of a Duchess in search of her lost lap dog. The unhappy, pouting Gestalt follows most reluctantly, tugging at the grip of iron on his wrist. "Vampire, you will now depart this den with us!" she intones flutily in her rather scratchy voice. "I do not care if Cellarius stays - this is after all as much her home planet as it is yours - but /I/ am faint. Come!" With that she bows to Boromov regally and grasps Vampire's hoverchair. Tkagorth sees a big bug running towards the guy who pays him, so he decides to stand up and amble over. "Boss want Tkagorth bash bugface?" he asks. Tolobo offers a friendly smile to Vix'ykkx "Hrml! Hello there sir!" Vampire gawps at being manhandled by Nocturne. The gyros of the hoverchair whine as he tries to resist, but he fails pathetically and is dragged away.